1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicator lights and, particularly, to indicator lights powered by light emitting diodes (LEDS).
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are often equipped with indicator lights for conveying different information to the user.
The indicator lights are usually powered by light emitting diodes. The indicator lights are electrically connected to the printed circuit body portions, and are exposed to user view through a hole defined in a cover of the electronic devices.
However, indicator lights may easily be damaged by this exposure from the electronic devices. Further, indicator lights often cannot change their colors according to need.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.